Uhoh!
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Ami centered fic. Ami has invented a time traveling device. The test run smoothly until Bunny pushes the wrong button and sends them to 1842?!?
1. Default Chapter

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! It's not my Christmas break yet but this story popped into my head and I had to write it. I'm a big fan of Johanna Lindsey's historical romance novels. But her last two novels were a being disappointment to me. In other words they were complete garbage!!! So I got to thinking that I could write something more interesting than those pieces of trash. So I came up with this Ami centered fic. I hope you like it. Everyone is a little out of character in this fic. I want people to read and review so I can know what you think. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OC Vikki. 

Setting: In a AU where there is no such things and Sailor Moon or GUNDAMS. The scene starts out in Long Beach, California in Ami's basement. 

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh-oh!

Prelude

An intelligent young woman with pixie-style blue hair sat next to a large table a tarp over it reading a Johanna Lindsey historical romance novel (AN: She was reading one of my faves from her. It was 'Say You Love Me'^_^). She was really getting into the juicy part of the book when her hyperactive friend came crashing through the door. 

"Sup, Ames! Is your newest invention ready for testing yet?" asked an sugar induced Bunny. She came in dragging her large suit-case.

"Who? huh? Wooooo, ow!!" howled Ami as she fell out of her chair to the floor. She picked herself off the floor and rubbed her sore bum. "Hey Bunny. Yeah, it's ready. Next time knock before you walk in ,will ya?" grumbled Ami and picked her book off the floor. She was about to mark the page in her book when Bunny snatched the book out of her hand.

"Oooooohhh. So this is what had you blushing when I came in," taunted Bunny as she waved the opened book in Ami's face.

"Buns, if you don't gimme back my book I'll personally have my mom stop buying those mangas you like so much and I'll tell Wufei that you love him," growled Ami reaching for her book.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!!! No need to blackmail me! Here!" said a red as a tomato Bunny as handed the book to Ami. Everyone but Wufei himself knew that Bunny liked him. Ever since he moved to LA 7 years ago, her steady crush turned into love over the years past. He's their best friend Raye's step-brother. They were putting their stuff in Ami's latest invention the sub-space pocket when the rest of the gang came through the door.

"Hey! Sup, Buns, Ames! What's going on in this piece?" bombed Vikki as sat on the couch.

"Hey everyone!" said Raye and Ami's older brother Diamond.

"Hi," muttered Wufei as his eyes went straight to Bunny. He kicked himself for the hundredth time for not asking Bunny out yet. 'Soon, real soon I'll ask her out' thought Wufei as went to stand near Bunny.

"Hn," grunted Heero as came in sitting next to Ami. He saw Ami blush and tuck a book under her bum. 'I'll find out what is later' thought Heero as he leaned back against Ami making her blush more.

"Yo!" said Ami's younger brother Elios. 

"Hi!" shouted Elios' ex-girlfriend Rini clinging to him like they were still going out.

"Ummmmm. What is she doing here?" asked Ami pointing an twitching finger at Rini.

"Don't look at me. I tried to ditch her on the way home sis but she kept up with me," shrugged Elios.

"He doesn't mean that, He knows he loves me and would never leave me," said a delusional Rini as Elios mouthed 'Help me!'. Everyone payed no attention to them and went back to packing and putting their stuff in sub-space pockets. It was two weeks after their graduation from UCLA. After they were done experimenting with Ami's new invention they were going to take a road trip across the U.S. and go backpacking through Europe, Africa, the Middle East, and Asia. They would go their separate way after that and meet up again and stay in contact. Everyone and everything was ready to go. Everyone walked over to the tarp covered table.

"Ok. Here we go," Ami said as she took the tarp off the table. "I have invented a compact time traveling device," she said picking up a cool looking watch device. "I've linked and set our watches all to the same year and time. The slightest alteration will send us who knows where so don't mess with the buttons," she stated handing out watches. Everyone putted on their watches when Bunny did the most air headed thing of all. She pushed the buttons.

  
"Uh-oh," squeaked Bunny as they were being pulled into a dark void of swirling mist.

"What did you do Meatball Heeeeaaaaddddd!?!?!" screamed Vikki and Raye as they and everyone else was thrown into the swirling vortex.

TBC…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's the end the prelude. I'll be posting up the next chapter and along with the Taking Command chapter next week. I'll also post story info for this fic too. If you are wondering where are the others. They will come in the chapter. Until then, read and review!! Ja ne! 


	2. chater 1

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! Thank you to the people who reviewed the prelude! Well, I hope will like this chapter. I don't own SM or GW. And I don't own any of the music or books I mention in this fic. *whimper* I wish I did so I can be making some crazy money but we can't have it all. And there will be a little bit B2K bashing too. Enjoy! Onward!

Story Info

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cast so far…

Ami "Ames" Anderson: 22, college graduate, very shy and intelligent. A science major, Wants Heero to be her bf. 

Diamond "Di or Smooth" Anderson: 29, up and coming lawyer, very smooth and charming with a hint of arrogance, still looking for the right woman.

Elios "Lil Popi" Anderson: 18, just graduated high school, acts just like his older brother Diamond but with a hint of shyness, still looking for the right girl. 

Serena "Bunny" St. James: 22, college graduate, kind of smart and air headed and very sweet and caring, Wants Wufei to be her bf.

Rini "Spoiled" St. James: 17, in senior year of high school, very clingy, determined, and selfish, Wants Elios to be her one and only.

Vikki "Ghetto Fabulous" Walker: 24, up and coming French cuisine chef, very loud, not afraid to say what's on her mind, and very protective, not looking for a guy at the moment. 

Raye "Pyro" Hino: 22, college graduate, very smart and has a very hot temper, is not looking for a guy for the moment.

Wufei "Cap. Justice" Chang: 27, a colonel in the army, very chauvinistic and grips about justice, wants Bunny to his lady.

Heero "Perfect Soldier" Yuy: 23, up and coming graphics designer, very smart and has a hard time expressing feelings, wants Ami to be his lady.

The aristocrats titles: 

Duke 

Earl 

Baron 

Lord

Squire

There more aristocrats title but I don't remember them all now.

Rake: a playboy or player during that timeline. 

In this fic Rini and Serena are related. They are first cousins. Raye and Wufei are step brother and sister.

If you have any question that need to be answered just ask them in a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter.

Now on with fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ Hyde Park, London, England 1842 ~~~~~~~~~~ 

Baron Duo's POV

We were riding through the park looking at the new chits fresh from the school room here for their first London season. I was waving at a pretty little lass when I heard a noise from far away to the left. 

"Hey, I say I heard a noise over there. Lets take a look," I said pointing to the left and rode over there. My chums followed me as I went over to the tall brush where the commotion was coming from. When I peered through the brush I was greeted the most unusual scene of I have seen in a while. There was a heap of queerly dressed people on top each other. When my friends came up behind me I signaled them to be quite as I watched the heap start to move.

Author's POV

The pile of young adults groaned as they tried to get from under. Everyone was getting off each other and grumbling about 'where the hell are we?' and they were doing it quietly until Raye screamed, "Who has there hand on my ass?!? Whoever has there hand on ass they better remove it before I break it!!" The hand was instantly removed and she stood grumbling about kicking some Hentai ass. No one noticed Elios blush and grin at his hand stupidly as he thought to himself 'Dude, I've finally touched the goods. I'm finally a man.' Rini smacked him upside his head and dragged him from under the pile. Everyone was straightening there cloths when Ami asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What time and place did we land in?" she inquired as looked around. 

"I don't know but lets eat first," said Vikki as she pulled a big blanket and some food out of her sub-space pocket.

"That's a good idea," said Bunny and everyone else pulled food out of there sub-space pockets and sat on Vikki's blanket. Heero casually pulled Ami against him and rapped his arms around her and she snuggled subconsciously in to his embrace and they their food just sitting there like that. Everyone leaned against each other and relaxed eating their food. Vikki and Bunny listened to their walkmans. Bunny listened to her favorite R&B group for the moment called B2K (AN: I personally do not like B2K but for some comic relief I'm about to do they can be in on the fun) Vikki took out her Blackalicious CD and put in her Nas CD "God's Son." Everyone was chillin and having a good time until Vikki growled, "What the hell is your head doing resting on my ass, Di? Dose my ass look like a pillow to you?"

"Well, it's big and soft like one," smirked Diamond as he pitched her bum and ran. Vikki and Diamond played cat and mouse for a while and Diamond said something that totally pissed Vikki off and made her chase him more harder. "Hey Vikki! Baby turn around and let me see that sexy body go bump, bump, bump!" laughed Diamond and he ran for his life.

"Grrrrrr. Don't ever quote that sucky ass, Millie Vinllie, brain cell killing, dip shit group that works my last nerve ever again!!" Vikki raged and ran after Diamond. Everyone watched after them laughing their asses off, so they didn't notice as a group of men and woman walk up to them.

"Ummm. Excise me gents. Are you from around here?' inquired a sharply dressed gentleman with long chestnut brown hair and other sharply gentleman and woman were standing behind him. 

TBC….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's all for now! Merry Christmas!!! Remember to R&R!!!!! Later.


	3. chapter 2

AN: (dusts fic off and huggles it) I'm sorry I neglected you. It won't happen again. Sorry for the overdue update but I only write when the sprit hits me. Now lets get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Vikki. Such a pity…

Uh-oh!!

Ami and co. slowly turned around to face those who had spoken to them. A sharply dress gentle with a long chestnut color braid stared at them with curiosity and weariness. Seven other people flanked him on each side. Before Ami could open her mouth to say Serena pounced forward and grabbed the poor man's hand, shaking it to the point of falling out its socket. Her mouth was going a mile a minute with rapid fire.

"Hi!I'mSerenabuteveryonecallsmeBunsorBunny.What'syourname?Whyareyouhere?Doyouhaveanythingtoeatandwherearewe?" the hyper Bunny said in one breath. The new comers blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what the strange young woman said. Vikki stepped forward and bopped Serena on the and muttered something along the lines of "Damnit Buns. We are supposed be low key." Ami immediately stepped forward to take control of the situation.

"Hello Ladies and Lords. My name is Ami Anderson, pleased to meet your acquaintance. My friends and I are lost. Can you point us to the nearest hotel or lounging facility?" Ami politely asked. The aristocratic ladies and lords looked at each other for a moment before another gentleman stepped forward. He had long platinum locks tied back in a black ribbon. He was tall and suave and gave Vikki out of the corner his eye a smoldering look. Vikki suck her teeth and jutted her chin out but nonetheless blushed a little. He bowed a forward a little and took Ami's hand and kissed it.

"How do you do? My name is Duke Milliardo Zech Peacecraft of Kensington. You are in Hyde Park, London my dear. I love to have the pleasure of knowing the names of your other friends name and your pretty black servant's too," the Duke murmured silkily. Vikki was about to rip the Duke a new one but was restrained by Diamond, Wufei, and Heero. They were talking to the young girl trying to calm her down. Ami felt sorry for her. In this time she is considered a servant and nothing more. Ami wanted go and comfort her friend but Raye, Rini, and Serena beat her to the job. Ami looked back at the Duke and was about to correct him when she paused at the look on his face. The Duke's face, there was a flash of jealousy and angry directed towards Diamond as he saw, Di pet and murmured comfortingly words to a peeved Vikki. Heero walked over to her with his hand in his pockets. He bent down close to her ear.

"Di is calming her down. But it ain't easy. For such a slender female she sure is strong. It took Wufei, Di, and I just barely to restrain her. She wants to rip the poor bloke's throat out. Di is telling her it's easier for to act like a servant for now until we get back to our. She doesn't like but she'll play along to keep everything smooth and safe," Herro whispered in the bluenette's ear. His tangy breath tickled Ami ear and she wanted to lean into but not now. Maybe later... They all had some acting and intros to do.

TBC..

AN: Thank you to those who R&R! I luv it when you do. Introduces and chaos erupts in the next episode of "Uh-oh!" Later.


End file.
